Death of a Sister
by Immortalitytakesover
Summary: Mini Series, based on the song LIKE YOU by EVANESCENCE, basically rashel dies on a mission, keller get depressed, kills herself, get brought back to life by witches. It's a good story, bad summary, full summary inside. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Death of a Sister

Hey my 2nd fanfic, 1st nightworld category, Enjoy!:)

Full Summary: While on a Mission to retrieve a very important scource for the 4th wildpower, Rashel,keller,Galen and Quinn run into some trouble, which causes Rashel's death. Everyone, especially Keller and Quinn are extremely upset. Keller becomes depressed and suicides because she wants to be with rashel spiritually. Galen and Quinn, who are now hanging to their sanity by a thread, beg Thierry to ask some witches to bring them back to life, saying they can not live any longer. Theirry accepts, fearing of losing all of his best fighters.

Keller P.O.V

I was sitting in my room, lying on my bed. Grieving over the death of my sister, Rashel. We only just found out that we were twins 2 months ago. I didn't realise how much this incident affected me, until now. It all started when Rashel and I went on a mission with our soul mates, Galen and Quinn. You'd think that a soul mate bond was pretty strong, well a twin sister bond is much stronger.

_Flashback_

_Keller P.O.V_

_We were driving out to Seattle where apparently we had to find and bring back to Circle Daybreak HQ a werewolf who apparently knew every single detail about the 4__th__ wild power. Rashel was driving and I was sitting in the passenger seat, the two guys sitting in the back. I was looking at the photo of the werewolf. Ugly looking thing he was. Brown hair, dull hazel eyes and an evil smile._

"_What a sight" rashel spoke. "Yeah" I replied quietly. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. She always knew when I was upset. Yet, so did Galen but he was too busy thinking of a plan with Quinn. "I don't know, I have this weird feeling something bad is going to happen". At this point everyone in the car was silent and looking at me. "Don't worry" said Quinn. "Yeah, how hard can it be to capture a werewolf?" Galen said._

_We parked in a forest close to the wolf's hideout so we wouldn't get caught._

"_What's the plan?" I asked. "You and Rashel go round and go in through the back and Quinn and I will go through the front way."Galen told me. "That's great but what do we do after that?" rashel said. "Well… we didn't get that far so you'll have to improvise" Quinn replied. Rashel gave him a look and I knew they were telepathing._

_I got that feeling again that something bad was going to happen, very bad. As we acted out our plan we came across a werewolf security guard. He saw us and we sprang into action. Rashel jumped up and kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards. I changed into my panther form and pounced on him. I ripped out his jugular and changed back into human form, I turned around too see if Rashel was still behind me. She nodded and we headed round to the back entrance. We went through and ended up in an empty room with a broken chandelier. We heard commotion in the room ahead of us and we went to see. We entered the room and saw Galen and Quinn finishing off a werewolf._

_They saw us and Galen asked, "Have any trouble?" "Yeah we sorted it out" I replied. Suddenly, we heard low growling sounds coming from the room we were just in. we all turned in that direction and Rashel took out her special silver and wood knife, so did Quinn. Galen and I changed into our panther and leopard forms. Suddenly a whole pack of wolves burst through the door and pounced on me and Rashel while the rest went for Galen and Quinn. I easily batted them of with my legs; I turned around and saw the guys finishing off their lot. I looked at Rashel and saw her stab her knife into the wolves head and she kicked him off to the side. We all got up and checked to see if we were all right. I noticed Rashel quickly looked at her ribs and her face went pale and full of shock._

"_You alright?" I asked her quickly. She nodded her head and smiled, I took that as a yes, if only I had known. We all decided we'd stop off at a nearby hotel to stay at for the night. We checked in and headed to our rooms. We were all tired so I flopped down on me and Galen's bed._

Thanks so much for reading, i will upload the next chapter if i get a reasonable amount of reviews. there will eventually be other storys written by me, coz i have a wild imagination and i need to express it, but they might take a while coz i'm lazy. lol. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay 2nd chapter up and ready

First of all thank you to Lamia Vampress and to the person who goes by RQRGJM9311 who commented and to Lamia Vampress who added me to her favourites.

This Chapter is very sad and every characters point of view is in it, Rashels and Quinns are the most saddest, but Rashels is a bit corny, idk why but thats how it turned out. lol. so i hope you enjoy and plz review! :D and everything is explained as to how rashel died in this.

Keller P.O.V

_Flashback_

_It had been a rough day, and we were all very tired. I was trying to get to sleep but that feeling I was having earlier was getting much stronger, it was almost unbearable. I was just about to drift off to sleep but then I smelt it, the smell of fresh blood, and death._

_I got out of bed and followed the smell, it lead me to Rashel and Quinn's room. I walked in and saw what I wished I could never see in my entire life, my own twin sister lying in a bed soaked in her own blood, and her soul mate crying in the corner of the room._

_I walked closer inside the room and saw that she was dead, paler than usual and not breathing. I got so mad I yelled at Quinn. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"_

_It was at that moment that I realised Quinn did nothing at all. That bad feeling I was having earlier, the look of shock on Rashel's face when she inspected her ribs, it was the battle that killed her, not her soul mate, and she knew all along, from that look on Rashel's face, that she was going to die._

_Rashels P.O.V_

_I killed off my last werewolf, but only just after he bit deep into my ribs. I quickly got up and checked myself out before anyone could see, I knew I was injured, but when I looked at my ribs I knew just how severely injured I was. I quickly recovered my shock in time to hear Keller ask me if I was alright, I nodded and smiled at her, hoping it would reassure her and stop the guys from asking questions. We hurried our way back to the car and drove to the closest hotel and stay the night to recover._

_We were all very tired and we immediately went to bed, while Quinn and I were lying in our bed, he kissed me and told me he loved me, I told him I loved him as well. I knew this may possibly be my last night with him, my injury was so bad and I was hoping that no one would notice it, I didn't want anyone to worry about me I thought everyone would be better off if I went suddenly. I looked over at Quinn and saw he was fast asleep already; I put my hand on my wound and saw that I had blood on my hands. I could feel myself slipping away already and I started to cry quietly, I faded into the darkness thinking about Quinn and Keller, the two people I loved the most._

_Galen's P.O.V _

_I flopped onto the bed alongside Keller and instantly fell asleep. I wanted to stay up and talk with Keller because she seemed a bit distracted lately, but I couldn't help but fall asleep. After a few minutes I woke up to hear Keller yelling at someone, I jumped out of bed and ran to where she was, I stopped, frozen in my tracks to see Quinn cowering in the corner and Rashel dead, and Keller shaking with anger and grief._

_Quinn's P.O.V_

_We were in our bed; I stared at my wonderful Soul mate for what seemed like ages._

"_I love you" I told her and then I kissed her. It was the perfect moment._

"_I love you too" she smiled at me. After a while I fell asleep, in a few minutes I felt something hot and liquidly in the bed. I opened my eyes __**what the hell?**__ I thought. I lifted the sheets up and saw massive amounts of blood coming out of Rashel's ribs. I felt tears coming out of my eyes as I looked at Rashel's face, deathly pale. I could feel the silver cord hanging loose on her side. I noticed I had her blood on my hands. I started crying full out and I couldn't stop the tears and sobs as they racked out of my body. I slid out of the bed and started to walk to the bathroom to wash my hands. I reached the corner of the room and I couldn't take it anymore, I collapsed against the wall, slid to the floor and I cried my heart out._

_I looked up when I heard Keller yelling at me standing in the doorway._


End file.
